Owned
by Bullet2tm
Summary: Lightly based off The Dutchess. GaaraxSakura. Sakura has been married to the Raikage for about 3 months and soon finds out what kind of man he is. She sees Gaara again since saving him from Akatsuki, and after a talk from Naruto, decides to help her.
1. Chapter 1: Raikage

**A/N: **_Hi all, I know I've got so MANY other stories that need updating, however, I had a dream about this, so I'm going to write it to get it out of my head. Lightly based off the Duchess. Warning: Is dark and has drama/angst._

**Owned**

**Chapter 1: Raikage**

_

* * *

_

_Haruno Sakura sat in front of the great stone that held several names; those who had given their life for her village. Konohagakura. She sad idly, just listening to various children playing Ninja or villagers talking._

_Her legs swung freely from a ledge nearby, but she often liked to sit here, thinking of those who had left. But of all the things that could happen to her, this was the worst thing in the world! Of course, she didn't voice her opinion because it was her duty as a kunoichi. However, this was very different to a mission...this was the rest of her life. She would never be able to pummel another rogue nin, show off her excellent abilities as a Medic Ninja or her amazing strength, due to chakra increase. All the abilities she learnt from Tsunade will be for nothing._

_Sakura huffed and fumed silently and blew a strand of pink hair out of her eyes. Her emerald orbs looked up into the generous, never ending sky and began to shine with liquid she hadn't shed in a while. **Why me Tsunade-sama?** _

"Sakura, where have you been?" asked the Raikage.

The pink haired beauty turned around quickly and gasped. "My apologies, Raikage-sama. I was simply looking out at the view," bowed Sakura.

She was dressed in a formal kimono, with a pink bow at the back. Her now long pink hair cascaded down her back elegantly with a shorter fringe to one side.

The Raikage sighed, nodding. "I see. Well, I would like you to please come to the bedroom now."

Sakura nodded curteously and the Raikage walked away. She sighed sadly, wondering what she had done to deserve this life.

She walked quietly down the large halls of the mansion and arrived at their bedroom. The Raikage was undressing and his eyes glinted with lust at her form now standing in the door way. Sakura shuddered on the inside as she walked toward the bed slowly.

"Come," said the Raikage softly. He walked over to the double doors to their room and closed them shut, then turned toward his pinkette.

"I know you do not want to do this, Sakura, but it is your duty to give me an heir soon," said Yugito sternly, his white brows furrowing.

Sakura shuddered at the thought and looked away. She was determined to not let it happen, she couldn't bear the man! He was a nice person, but she was no where near attracted to him.

"So, you will not do this now?" he demanded.

Sakura shook her head as tears began to cascade down her cheeks silently. He grunted and opened the doors; leaving Sakura to wallow in her sorrow.

_"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN GRANNY TSUNADE?!" yelled the boistrous voice of her best friend. _

_The blonde had seemingly barged into Tsunade's office. It had been a week since Sakura's fate had been sealed and Naruto had been the last to know, simply because Sakura just couldn't tell him; she didn't have the heart to. She knew that **this** is how he would be if she had told him and it had been a **great** week, just hanging out with him like they used to when they were younger. _

_"Naruto! What is the meaning of this?!" exclaimed Tsunade, jumping up from her Hokage chair and banging her fists on the table in annoyance. _

_His blonde spikes bounced as he stormed over to her desk and pointed an accusing finger at her; tears were beginning to form. Sakura sat in the corner silently watching and her heart sank. _

_**I'm sorry Naruto, but I HAVE to do this,** she thought sadly. _

_Tsunade backed down a bit, realising what it was about. It was rare and very occasional that Naruto would get sadly emotional about something, but it was a given. The only member of his original Team Seven was going to be taken away; for good. And it was to another Hidden Village no less. _

_"How could you allow this, Tsunade...how could you let this dick head guy just take Sakura away?" he said defiantly, but a little quieter. His baby blues still held determination; he was _going_ to persuade the Hokage. He _had_ to. _

_Tsunade looked away and walked toward the window which over looked the village. _

_"I'm sorry Naruto, there is nothing I can do," said Tsunade with no emotion showing. _

_Naruto couldn't believe the words coming out of Tsunade's mouth, and it was making him _really_ mad. He couldn't lose Sakura...she was all he had left. "I can't let him take her away, Granny...please."_

_Tears ran down his face, and he was about to yell something obscene at her, but was stopped. He then noticed the familiar chakra. "S-sakura-chan?" _

_Sakura finally had enough, she couldn't bear it any longer. "Naruto. Please. I've already accepted the Raikage's hand," said Sakura with an unreadable expression. _

_She wore her usual Medical ninja attire as she was getting ready for the journey the next day, however, she had been stuck with the Hokage today to go through some last paper work about the hospital before she left. _

_"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Naruto, so shocked at her sudden presence, he didn't even shudder at the fact that she was going to marry some 'old guy', which is what he had been doing the last hour since he had heard about where Sakura was going, and whom she was marrying. He had heard it first from idle villagers, then he had asked his friends - the ones he could find. He had asked them if it was true, and they said nothing - that was evidence enough to go to the Hokage. _

_"Oh, Naruto," said Sakura who then began to smile warmly as she always did when she was proud of him. "I couldn't, I knew you wouldn't be happy about it and that you wouldn't understand. I mean, haven't we had the best week ever since Sasuke left?"_

_Naruto looked away. "It doesn't matter, you still didn't tell me. I'm **always** the last to know! I don't want you to go!" he yelled as he wiped some tears away. "How could you Sakura-chan?" _

_"I'm sorry, Naruto. But its been decided," said Sakura sadly, holding back her own tears. With that she walked away. _

Sakura cried herself to sleep and hoped that tomorrow would be better. _That_ had been the last time she saw Naruto; he didn't even say good bye to her before she left.

* * *

**Suna, Hidden Village of the Sand**

"Thanks," replied Naruto brightly. He raced up the stairs of the Kazekage building, several scrolls in hand. He kicked down the door to where Gaara resided to have a fist connect with his face.

The scrolls all ended up on the floor, and Naruto looked up at a red faced Temari. "Naruto! What the hell! You don't just kick down my brothers door!" she began, yelling like a banshee.

"Enough, Temari...Naruto," said a gruff voice from behind them.

Naruto picked himself up and the scrolls and handed them to the Kazekage.

"Gaara, long time no see," grinned Naruto. Behind him Sai and Yamato raced up the stairs, huffing and puffing and held onto the door frame for support. Obviously Naruto had raced the whole three days to get to Suna short of the normal time from Konoha.

"What's up with you guys?" laughed Kankuro who barged past Naruto's team mates.

Sai stuck a finger up at Kankuro. "I-learned-that-from-a-book," said Sai, through breaths.

Temari laughed and walked out, dragging Kankuro with her.

The door shut behind them, and the newest Team Seven stood before Gaara, whom had just finished signing some other papers. He got up from his chair and walked toward a small window that showed a good part of his Village.

"You made it in good time," he said suddenly. "But where is your other team mate? The pink haired one?"

Naruto who was about to speak looked down; almost in shame. Gaara turned and noticed this. He said nothing however, and walked over to the scrolls to inspect them. He understood now.

A few months ago it was said that the Raikage had a fiancee, but not much was said. Then a couple of days later, a treaty between Konoha and Kumo was established. He had often wondered since then how they had come to such an arrangement so fast, since Kumo was indifferent and he wouldn't have thought that they would side with a country like Konoha so easily, especially when they were in the middle of a war between the Akatsuki and still were.

But now he knew. However, it was very surprising that the pink haired medic would have accepted so easily, and it bothered him.

"She's..." began Naruto, but just couldn't say it out aloud. He was afraid that if he did, then it would be true. And he wasn't yet willing to accept it. No way.

"Ugly is the new Lady Raikage," said Sai, not afraid of saying it at all. Yes, he didn't get emotional, but he had to admit that even _he_ missed 'ugly'. He was so used to seeing her 'ugly' face every day.

Naruto looked to Sai but decided to not fight with him because it was true after all. She _is_ the Lady Raikage.

"Kazekage, we have delivered the scrolls as you requested," said Yomato, interrupting before a fight could ensue.

The red head nodded but could understand his friend's hostility about the subject. He of all people most understood how fiercely the want to protect those you care about is. And Sakura was a big part of his life and had moulded Naruto into what was today. Gaara was thankful for that, because it was Naruto who helped him get to where **he** was today.

But Sakura was more than _that_.

_"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself Gaara-san," said a voice from behind him. He didn't bother to turn around; he didn't need to. _

_But an aroma filled the air around him and so he turned as the aroma was the most strong beside him. What was that? It was very pleasant...he then realised he was looking into emerald questioning orbs. _

_"What?!" glared Sakura, narrowing her eyes. _

_Gaara said nothing and turned back to the festivities of the night. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I'm used to Naruto looking at me that way."_

_"Hn," was all he could manage. _

_"Where are your advisors?" she asked. _

_The red head nodded toward the Ichiraku stand a couple of metres to the left. "Ah, Temari and Ino are still at it," laughed Sakura, nudging Gaara lightly on the fore arm with her elbow. _

_This caused him to look at the Ichiraku stand. Yes, his sister was **still** interested in the Nara boy, when will she learn? Then he suddenly realised that she had _touched_ him...and he didn't mind. _

_"Oh my god! Look, Kankuro is drunk! Ha ha!" laughed Sakura loudly. _

_Gaara frowned and turned toward Sakura. He held back a crooked smile, realising that it was **her** that was drunk. He looked at the sake bottle in front of her - it was empty. He noticed a couple of girls watching him from afar. _

_**Not this again** had been on his mind. All he had wanted to do was come to this little spot here for peace and quiet and what did he get? This pink haired medic and some fan girls. Yes, he was the Kazekage, but shouldn't that deem respect? Its not like he was rich, or famous. Well, maybe he was famous a little...but that didn't explain why lots of girls his age suddenly became interested in him, more than usual. He was used to being alone, but somehow, this life is much better than the one he had chosen long ago._

_He saw the group of girls had began to get bigger, so it was time to go. Gaara took one look at Sakura, who had now slumped her head on the table in front of them. He groaned and picked her up quickly; one arm around the back of her knees and the other behind her slender neck. _

_He walked quickly toward where he thought her house was, but, had seemingly got lost. Instead, he had actually made it to the temporary quarters Temari, Kankuro and himself resided for the few days they were visiting on Kage business. He transported themselves with his sand inside the villa and laid the pink haired annoyance on the nearby couch. Gaara sat at the coffee table opposite, wondering what he should do. _

_She was a kind person, a good person - the opposite of Gaara._

"Gaara? Did you hear what I said?" exclaimed Naruto.

Gaara noticed his two team mates had left - obviously to rest, he deducted.

"I'll take that as a no," said Naruto.

Gaara instead sat back down in front of his desk and motioned for Naruto to sit.

"What did you say?" he asked.

Naruto's features changed. "I don't understand Gaara...I don't understand why she would do this!"

Gaara said nothing; it wasn't his place to. He had duties to attend to, like...paper work. The _worst_ thing about being a Kage.

"I can't talk to anyone else about this because I have to be strong, but being without Sakura is...well I hadn't ever imagined it before, I've never had to," said Naruto, his ocean blue irises full of remorse and reminiscence. "Will you help me Gaara? Help me get her back."

Gaara looked to his friend and shook his head slightly. "I can't do anything Uzumaki, what do you think I could do?" asked Gaara, not really caring for the pink haired medic. Though she _was_ a great medic, the best he'd seen and heard of. He had heard of the fight between herself, Elder Chiyo and the Akatsuki member Sasori; whom had captured him and had heard talk from various villagers and even his staff of how Elder Chiyo had praised Sakura because of her skills - and if she had thought Sakura to be good, it was a compliment.

"Anything...don't you guys have like Kage meetings or something?" asked Naruto desperately.

Gaara thought for a moment. There was a world Kage meeting coming up and was actually being held at Kumo, which hasn't happened in decades. Perhaps it was because he was now wed to the former Konoha ninja. However, even so, what could he do? It's not like he could take Sakura away from the Raikage could he? It would be a long battle, and he didn't have the patience. And what would the battle be for? For a simple girl? What was worth fighting for that much? Maybe land and human lives, but it was nothing like that. It was simply for a girl. No, he wouldn't interfere. All he cared about was Suna, and his friends and family. Yes, Naruto was his friend and he was only trying to protect her - but he was simply asking too much. Wasn't he?

* * *

Another month passed, but to Sakura it was like only two weeks. The days were long and boring and they consisted mostly of her walking around the mansion, talking to various employees of the Raikage.

In a few days was the arrival of Tsunade and the other Kage's around the country and she couldn't wait. However, she didn't understand why the Raikage had decided to volunteer to have the World Kage meeting here, as he had never volunteered to do so before.

It was after dinner and Sakura had decided to take a walk outside in the courtyard. She had always thought that if she lived in the Hidden Village in the Clouds, that she would feel woosy and sick from the height, but as yet it hadn't effected her.

Sakura began to hum a small tune under her breath, when something caught her ears. It sounded like...moaning...was someone in trouble? She looked up toward the mansion and it was coming from the Raikage's room. She ran quickly, pulling out her leather black gloves. Sakura had decided to take them with her where ever she went, just in case something happened. It also reminded her of her home, Konoha, and the ninja she once was.

Her feet carried her through the lobby, up the many stair cases and finally to their living quarters. As she neared the Raikage's room and girl rushed out of the large oak doors; barely dressed and had looked to Sakura in shame. Sakura frowned and now realised what had been going on in there. The Raikage wasn't in distress...he was 'de-stressing'. She opened the doors to her husbands quarters slowly to find him semi-dressed. He looked up at her but didn't seem different.

"W-what the hell?" gasped Sakura narrowing her eyes. "What is going on?"

The Raikage remained indifferent, not understanding her sudden need to question him.

"Do not speak to me that way. You may have spoken to your fellow ninja's this way, but not to _me_. You are _not_ a ninja any longer, you are my wife. You have obligations to which you haven't yet filled and because of this, I must find these needs else where. I told you to never wear those gloves anymore, and yet, you are. You are trying to hold on to an old life. Why don't you leave being a ninja to those with skill, hmm?" explained the Raikage.

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. He was insulting her, scolding her and belittling her that one small speech. Saying she was nothing, simply a child giver, is that all she was? So he thought he could treat her how he pleased? He didn't even care for her feelings...what if she had started to feel something for him, which she certainly hadn't, but it was beside the point! She had nothing further to say, so she left without being dismissed. She raced to her room, which was a few doors down.

The pinkette cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well that's it for now, please don't forget to read and review and tell me what you think. _

_Bullet2tm_


	2. Chapter 2: The World Kage Meeting

**A/N: **_Hey, sorry I haven't forgotten about this one. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Enjoy. By the way, I know that Yugito has already been captured by Akatsuki etc and killed, but, that obviously is not the case here seeing how it is sort of AU in that somethings haven't happened etc. _

**Owned**

**Chapter 2: The World Kage Meeting**

* * *

The day had come when Tsunade would be arriving. She didn't know when, but it was today. Sakura had already got up and was now currently sitting on the window sill, just looking out at the city and the surrounding area which was covered by clouds. She sighed. She often looked upon the city, wondering how she had given up being a ninja to being a simple wife.

_There is no escape, even if I wanted to,_ she thought.

The city she now lived in was the Village Hidden in the Clouds, up on a high mountain top and was hard to get to. But of course, the Kage's, who would be arriving for the World Kage Meeting, were being escorted and would find a way.

Sakura began to brush her long pink hair which cascaded down one side of her naked body; she brushed all the way down, then started up the top again. She would often sit at the window naked, just staring into nothing. Nobody disturbed her, especially _him._ He was usually out having meetings with elders or seeing the villagers. She sighed at how her life had turned out, but she didn't regret her decision now, it was her duty. Sakura's emerald orbs shined as she stared out at people she didn't know and didn't think she'd ever care for, like she did for those in Konoha. She would often walk out into the street and could name every single person she saw. After all, Sakura had grown up with them all.

But _here_, she knew no one. _Here_, she wasn't happy. Being _here_, was like torture that would never end, but, it had to be done.

*

Yugito Nii sat down at a large oak table. The other Kage's had arrived. First the Hokage, Tsunade; second the Kazekage, Gaara no Sabaku; third the Mizukage, Mei Terumi and fourth the Tsuchikage, Onoki. They all wore their traditional Kage robes, however, as the days wore on they would most likely shed them to be in a more relaxed atmosphere. The days to come would be long and tedius from discussion, but most likely arguements.

Each Kage's escort was allowed to roam the city until needed as they were not allowed to enter the meeting.

Tsunade's demeanor was a very solemn one, due to the fact that the host of the meeting had taken Sakura away.

"Where is your wife?" she asked Yugito, looking up after she had seated and made herself comfortable.

Yugito looked up after gathering his notes together for the meeting. "Probably in her room, doing what a wife should and _not_ be seen unless instructed to," he said shortly.

The Hokage's features tightened for a moment, however, she concealed her anger for now as it wasn't her place to question him.

"Let us start," said Yugito in a deep gruff voice.

The Kage's hadn't had rest yet from their journey, but most of them just wanted the meeting to get over and done with as it would last a few days anyway. They nodded silently and began.

* * *

Sakura had not left her spot by the window sill. There was nothing to do anyway. What had it been...a few hours? She couldn't help but wonder when her old teacher would be arriving, if she hadn't already. Would she be able to look at her the same? Her emerald orbs followed the sunlight as it cascaded down from the heavens. It was definitely at least midday by now, as the sun was directly in the middle of the sky.

Perhaps it was time to go have a walk. She smiled to herself as she picked up her brush again and slid it through her soft hair. She kept looking out to the people down below, however, they couldn't see her from where they were as she was too high up.

Her door began to creep open, but she kept staring outside. "Please, just leave the towel there on the bed," said Sakura to whom she assumed was a maid.

"Hn. I'd give you a towel if I had one," said a deep voice she recognised instantly. Sakura turned in horror and gasped; frantically trying to cover herself. She got up quickly and raced to the bed to cover herself with a sheet.

"G-Kazekage?! H-how dare you be in here!" she gasped horrified. "W-what about the meeting?"

The man she spoke of was turned the other way, but this didn't make her feel any better. She was beet red and embarrassed.

"There is a break," he said simply. He had taken off his formal Kage robes now and was in his usual dark blood red attire. His goard was sitting next to Sakura's door. "Naruto asked me to speak to you before I leave."

Sakura's emerald eyes widened. "H-he did?"

Gaara turned with no expression and his jade orbs peirced her own. He had wondered since he spoke with Naruto that day in Suna, what the Raikage had seen in Sakura to make her his wife...and now he knew. And all this time it had been hidden under her clothes and her tom boy actions. Her pink tresses were longer and softer, but she wasn't the same. The determined Kunoichi that had stopped him from killing Sasuke _that_ day, wasn't there anymore. The girl that had defeated Sasori no Akasuna, the Akatsuki member and had mourned over Elder Chiyo's death to resurrect himself, was no longer there. She had changed, even if it was slight, it was still _there_.

"What?!" she exclaimed angrily.

_Maybe I was wrong..._ he thought as he remembered how short a temper she had always had with people.

"Why did you decide to come here?" he asked simply, getting straight to the point.

Sakura was at a loss for words for a few seconds. Why _did_ she come here?

"I-for Konoha," she said, her voice sullen with no expression or determination.

"Hn. Then you shouldn't be here," said Gaara. "You should be treated the way you treat others, that is what Naruto has taught me. He...does not."

Sakura's eyes began to get glossy. She wished she could be in Konoha again, she wished that the man she married was nicer, friendlier...and didn't cheat on her every chance he got. But he wasn't that way. He only cared about duty, and an heir. That's all.

"Don't you think I wish that I could be in a different situation? I did it for Konoha so that we would have good relations with the Hidden Village in the Clouds, that's the only reason!" exclaimed Sakura angrily. Her fists were balled with sheets in between them from her anger. She was angry at her situation, angry at Tsunade for letting her go, angry at the Raikage for treating her like trash and _now_ she was angry at Gaara for standing there, reiterating her situation and what kind of man the Raikage is.

Gaara stood there, looking at her, like she was a fool. Because she was in some ways, but in some ways she was proud to do her duty for Konoha. But should duty outrule happiness?

"Why did you come here Gaara?" asked Sakura softly, with tears running down her face. She looked away from the red head's cold gaze; she couldn't bear it any longer.

"For Naruto, I planned originally to not participate in the World Kage Meeting due to duties I have back in Suna, however, his pleas for your well being convinced me otherwise," he stated without emotion.

Sakura looked up at this. _So Naruto really does care... _she thought.

"I wouldn't be here if not for him," said Gaara.

_"What?" asked Kankuro. _

_Gaara didn't bother to turn. "I'm going to the meeting," repeated Gaara solemnly, whilst watching a desert eagle fly past his window at the top of the Suna Kazekage tower. _

_Kankuro frowned. "Um, I think you're forgetting that you're **needed** here, Gaara," said Kankuro, not his usual comic self. _

_Gaara didn't face Kankuro at all, in fact, he avoided his older brother's gaze._

_"I'm going," said Gaara. _

_"What about the invasion? More will come..." began Kankuro, now getting angrier by the minute. _

_"I know that Kankuro! But _you'll _be here, and so is Temari. And you have the Elder's to guide your decisions. You are Vice Kazekage until I return," said Gaara, pointing his jade orbs to his painted faced brother. _

_Kankuro was about to yell again, however, he just realised that Gaara had given both himself and his sister a compliment. **Ha, he really has changed,** he thought to himself. _

_"How long will you be?" asked the puppet master, calmer than before. _

_Gaara didn't respond straight away. "About a week," said Gaara. "Including travel."_

_"Fine, but don't be too long...why is it exactly that you're so adament about going little brother?" asked Kankuro, adding the 'little brother' part as a joke. _

_Gaara narrowed his eyes. "For Suna, nothing else." His thoughts went to his blue eyed friend, his eyes pleading Gaara to help him. _

**"Will you help me Gaara? Help me get her back."**

Gaara began to pick up his goard and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Sakura suddenly, which split through the silence.

"To find the Hokage," he said bluntly before leaving.

_Please...don't leave...._

* * *

Tsunade walked out into the fresh mountain air. The meeting had adjourned a while ago, and Gaara had seemed to disappear. She frowned at this, but an 'oink' alerted her to the presence of her friend.

"Tsunade," said Shizune from behind her. The blonde turned and smiled.

"Did you have fun while I was in that stupid meeting?" asked Tsunade with a serious face. "Because while you were having a holiday out here, I was subjected to the Raikage's boring speech about how things need to change...blah blah blah!"

Shizune laughed, but as she looked up toward the large tower of the Raikage's mansion, her smile faded rather quickly. She looked to the Hokage and sighed.

"Sakura...she's up there somewhere isn't she?" asked Shizune, or more rather stated the fact.

Tsunade's smile faded too, and her demeanor became darkened and sad. "Yes." She didn't say anything further as they walked further inward, toward a local bar that selled sake.

*

"Shiiiizune!" slurred Tsunade. "Paaaaasss the saaaaake!"

The black haired woman frowned. "No, you've had enough..."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, slammed her fist on the table, and the sake came flying toward her. She caught it by the neck of the bottle and downed the lot. Shizune could only shake her head in shame, and cuddle toward Ton Ton a little more.

Silence enveloped them; Shizune knew it would come.

"...I shouldn't have let her go...she...why did she accept?" asked Tsunade, her cheeks flushed red from the alcohol. She looked to Shizune for answers, but the girl had none.

Shizune put a hand on Tsunade's green gii at her shoulder and sighed. "There is nothing we can do..."

"There is," said a voice from behind them. It was a cold, emotionless voice, one they both recognised.

Tsunade didn't have to turn to know. "Gaara, where did you disappear to boy?" she asked craning her head around to look at him with squinted eyes.

"Hn. Its none of your concern," he said. He was standing at the end of their table eying them both with narrowed eyes. For some reason, he couldn't see them both the same after causing Naruto some sadness because of _her. How could they let her go? Why would they let go of such a skilled kunoichi? _he thought.

Of course, _he_ wasn't the Hokage, but if he were he wouldn't have accepted the treaty with the Hidden Village in the Clouds, no matter what.

"Don't look at me like that!" exclaimed Tsunade. She brought her fist and and shattered the table instantly.

Gaara back flipped away carefully, however, didn't miss many of the patrons leaving quickly, including the owners.

The Hokage dashed forward quickly; quicker than Gaara anticipated for a drunk old lady. Her fist was inches away from his face, however, his sand protected him just in time. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Stop, or I will be forced to hold you back," said Gaara calmly. He adjusted his goard slightly, before dodging another fist.

Shizune stood in the corner of the room scared out of her wits. A clash between the Hokage and Kazekage would be a fight to remember...and a dangerous one too.

"Don't you think I discouraged her from leaving?" exclaimed Tsunade, who dashed forward with a round house kick.

Gaara dodged easily, not even being serious. She held back for a moment with her fist at the ready, waiting for him to answer her.

"Hn. But you didn't _stop_ her," said Gaara. Tsunade's eyes widened for a moment and then glistened with fresh tears making their way down her older face. She shook them away and charged with full force.

She was quick, however, Gaara would take no more of this.

His goard began to discintegrate quickly as he prepared himself for a sand attack. Tsunade noticed this as did Shizune.

"Kazekage stop! She's just drunk, let her be," said Shizune running forward, however, Gaara's sand came up in front of her, blocking her path.

"She attacked me first, I'm defending myself," said Gaara, without looking at Shizune.

Tsunade narrowed her drooping eyes and ran forward quickly, dodging a sand trail thrown at her, ducking another and then finally came inches from Gaara. His eyes widened as realisation hit, was she really going to hit him with her chakra powered fist. One hit would probably break his jaw and knock him out. Her eyes were determined and her fist came up to his face in an upper cut formation in slow motion.

The blonde Hokage knew she was going to win, she couldn't stand those eyes. She couldn't stand the fact that Gaara was right.

_I shouldn't have let you go, Sakura..._ she thought as her fist connected...with sand?

The sand caught her fist tightly; she couldn't pull back and she couldn't push it forward. It was a dead lock. She noticed the sand wasn't his automated kind, it was filled with chakra that he was _controlling_. Tsunade didn't miss the smirk on his face.

"Did you think you'd win? The only person who could truly beat me was Naruto," said Gaara, who simply looked into her defeated eyes.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "I did what I could to stop..."

"Perhaps you did what was right, but, if Naruto were the Hokage, he would have stopped her from making that mistake. He wouldn't have given her a choice and he would have said no straight to the Raikage's face without even mentioning it to her. She chose for the village, which is admirable, however, it is wrong," explained Gaara.

Finally, the sand dissipated, but Tsunade didn't respond to anything he said. "Why do you care so much?" asked Tsunade, unable to look at the Kazekage.

Gaara turned to leave. "It was a favour to Naruto, and I've done what I can here. There is only one other thing to do." And he left Tsunade, who dropped to the ground in disgrace. Shizune ran to her aid quickly and both women stared at the leaving form of the Kazekage. Gaara no Sabaku.

* * *

The day was coming to an end. However, the life of the city seemed to be in this room. Sakura stared at guests eating joyously, except for Tsunade and Gaara, who seemed to be in their own little worlds.

Sakura gazed around the lavish and extravagant dining room. The furnishings were of rich taste, with the feature colours creme and gold. The walls were painted in creme with gold lining, an enormous crystal chandalier hanging from the ceiling, various portraits and painted pictures hanging from the walls and some marble statues situated nicely around the room. This was the only thing she liked about being in Kumo, and that was the mansion she resided in because of her marriage. However, she would gladly give all this away just to be happy, although, it was a small pleasure to be had, considering the circumstances.

The dining table was huge, and was filled with the visitors from the various Hidden Villages around the world. The Elders and advisors to the Raikage also were attending as well as a few rich men who supplied funds to the Raikage in exchange for exempt fees if they required their ninja to do missions for them and for insight into Kumo's finances and goals. She noticed that the Raikage was silent and wasn't speaking to anyone. Was he always like this? He was sitting at the head of the table opposite Sakura all the way down the end.

Sakura smiled politely as an Elder of Kumo turned toward her in conversation. It seemed to her that she was the talk of the city at the moment. Of course she would be, she was the Raikage's new wife!

"So Sakura, are you settling in okay?" asked one of the Elders.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, its been a lot to get used to, however, its been without a hitch so far," said Sakura politely.

The Elder nodded. He was about to speak when the Raikage suddenly got up without speaking and left the room swiftly. Sakura frowned and all conversation when silent as every single person at the table looked to the fading outline of the Raikage's form leave out the double doors at the end of the room.

The pinkette was stunned, as was the rest of the room.

"Is he...unwell?" asked one of the advisors.

Everyone looked to her...as well as jade orbs. They searched her eyes for answers as well. She looked to Gaara for a second before she got up from the table and went after the Raikage.

"I will be back in a moment," said Sakura as she left the room to find him.

She raced down the hall, holding her dress tightly from her thighs so that she could run. The dress was by far the most elegant and beautiful she had ever worn in her life and before this whole _arrangement_ she would have _never_ thought that she would ever wear such an expensive dress. However, now was not the time to think about such things, where was he? And why did he just leave after being so unsocial?!

Finally she raced around the corner and found him talking to a maid. She was blushing furiously and it made Sakura sick to the bone.

"Raikage-sama!" exclaimed Sakura.

The maid rushed out of the hall as Yugito turned toward his wife with an odd look on his face. He looked her up and down before looking into her eyes.

"Why did you leave?" she asked.

He didn't say anything at first, and then shrugged his shoulders lightly. "I don't do well at those things. I didn't want to be there so I left."

Sakura was so surprised at his undignified answer, she couldn't put any words together. Suddenly he advanced toward her, at which she backed away until she hit a wall. However, he kept advancing and grabbed her lower back. His left hand travelled downwards to her bottom in which he grabbed it firmly before moving his lips to her ear.

"I think we should travel to the bedroom," he said silkily.

Sakura's eyes widened and as she protested he stopped his movements. "And that is why I seek out other women, because you are not living up to your job as my wife."

"H-how dare you!" exclaimed Sakura angrily, as he moved away.

He turned quickly and slapped her across the face..._hard._

The sound of his hand connecting with her face echoed through the empty hall and Sakura collapsed to the ground, holding her face whilst he walked away to seek out the maid he had been flirting with earlier, before Sakura had interrupted.

Tears fell from her emerald orbs freely, however, she didn't whimper or cry. The shock from what the Raikage just did and said to her was too much for her to handle. Sakura looked down to the floor before a hand stretched out in front of her. She looked up to find a familiar face, however, he wasn't looking at her.

She took his hand and he lifted her up easily. "Why are you out here? You should be in there," she said, nodding toward the direction where the dinner was being held. Sakura wiped her eyes, trying to hide the fact that the monster of a man that she had married, hurt her. "Are you here to gloat?"

Gaara said nothing. Instead, he lifted his hand up to her swelling cheek. He narrowed his eyes and felt the tender skin softly. The girl, inches away from him, flinched at his touch. It was pulsating and very sore from the attack.

He had seen everything. It made his blood boil, and those thoughts he had locked away long ago of murder and blood thirsty intent had began to edge its way back into his mind as he watched the way that _asshole_ touched her, the way he spoke to her as if she were nothing more than meat...the way he abused and hit her! He could now see Naruto's concerns.

Originally, Gaara was going to do three things. Speak to Sakura, speak with Tsunade then speak with the Raikage. _That_ was going to be the extent of his 'help' that he promised Naruto. However, now that he had witnessed Sakura being treated so...inhuman, he couldn't stand by and watch his best friend's sister have a life with the animal they called the Raikage. He didn't know a lot of romance, and love, but he knew that the way he treated her was wrong. If a woman was not a ninja and was not attacking you, there was no reason to hit her in such a way. Violence was only meant for the battlefield, even he knew that now.

Gaara walked away silently, leaving Sakura's surprised emerald orbs staring after his retreating form.

_Please...please...don't leave me..._

* * *

**A/N: **_Well, that's it for now. I know its too long but meh. I was in the mood. You'll notice that the last 'quote' is actually from a song, I'll let you guess. But I don't own that sentence. So yeah, but it sounds appropriate. Please read and review, and I apologize for spelling and grammar mistakes, but at this point, I don't really want to edit as I have a case of CBF at the moment. Thanks to all those who reviewed last time, please do so again! _

_Bullet2tm_


End file.
